Room of Requirement: Secret Uses
by typewriterkindaguy
Summary: What will happen to Slytherin blond, Draco Malfoy? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Harry's Surprise

Draco had flogged him, spanked him, and defiled him, although the last one is to be protested because they were going to be defiling each other anyway. Harry planed his revenge accordingly. He just had trouble with the issue of pulling it off.

Draco's soft delicate body was etched into Harry's mind. The soft curves, the soft muscle, the delicate ornate features, and none of this had changed as their sex took a sadistic type of turn, Draco's eyes remained steely gray. The coldness in Draco's eyes was unbelievably false, he knew he was hurting Harry and it was hurting him slowly; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hurt anyone else, only himself.

Harry decided to enact his revenge one morning after nearly a month's time had gone by, but the shallow scars were still there. The cracking of the whip on his back side haunted Harry. The thrill he and Draco had felt that day was amazing. He didn't want to hurt Draco. He just wanted to take things to the next extreme.

"Draco." Harry said.

"Good morning lovely." Draco replied his eyes opening, arms stretching, and his face shaking off which ever Never-Land he had traveled to.

"Wait a second. . ." Draco stammered as he looked around, he was in his room in the Slytherin Dorms.

"What's wrong Drake?" Harry asked.

"How did you get in?" Draco asked, genuinely surprised.

"Through the front door." Harry's voice teased with sarcasm, "Nice underwear drawer by the way."

"You went through my things? Invaded my dorm? And managed to slip past every Slytherin as you did so?" Draco said his face going from pale white to nearly dark red, "No wonder they call you the chosen one."

"Now are you just going to lay there or are you going to let me fuck your brains out like last night?" Harry asked, the amusement was detectable in his voice.

"Not here Potter someone will hear."

"How about here?" Harry asked as the room changed before them. They were in the Gryffindor common room.

"I like this more." Draco teased, "Not so cold and depressing."

"Come Draco," Harry said holding out his hand, "Let's go see it in person, it's a lot better."

Draco reluctantly took Harry's hand. They walked from the room, turning down the hall. They carefully made their way to The Fat Lady's portrait that acted as the gate.

"Draco cover ears, turn around, and count down from one-hundred out loud." Harry insisted.

"100, 99, 98, 97, 96 . . ." Draco counted.

"You can turn around now." Harry laughed as his hand lingered on Draco's jaw line.

Harry led Draco through the portrait hole. Welcome to Gryffindor Common Room population, you and I.

"Where is everyone at?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Everywhere except here."

Harry led Draco up the winding stairs.

"So communal. How do you get any privacy?"

"There isn't much, we know nearly everything about each other. That's where the trust and loyalty comes in."

Draco was amazed. Slytherins could be thrown further than trusted.

"So you guys just have big circle jerks?" Draco asked.

"We have, in the past."

Draco grimaced at the thought of seeing Ron Weasel naked stroking himself. Harry easily recognized the look.

"Draco, it's not completely like that."

Just the thought of a naked Weasel made Draco's stomach lurch. If Harry wasn't standing beside him with his arm wrapped around his waist, Draco would have sprinted out of there after hurling on Ron's bed.

"Harry, I just don't like the thought of it."

"Draco, it's nothing to be disgruntled over." Harry paused, "He'd be disgusted about what we've done, and what we're going to do."

"I didn't realize what we have been doing was wrong." Draco teased.

"Because it isn't." Harry fired back.

"This is wrong." Draco said as he locked lips with Harry.

"This is right." Harry said as he broke the kiss and grabbed Draco's nearly tented crotch.

"Then this is completely right." Draco said slipping his hand into Harry's trousers firmly grasping the monster that lay in wait.

Draco was naked before he could blink an eye; His pale body seeming to sparkle in the sunlight that crept through the window. His grey eyes shone brightly with the reflection of his lover standing in front of him.

The new view of Draco made Harry's heart skip a beat. Draco's nipples pink and engorged, from the slight chill in room. Draco's cock jumping as it throbbed, precum seeping from the pink tip, collecting in small droplets as it fell on the floor.

Harry no longer knew if he could follow through with what he had planned. Harry decided he would go through with his plan, not as revenge but as a new medium and for the pleasure trip.

"Draco. There is something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Well. It's about your surprise."

"I didn't know I was getting something."

"That's the idea of a surprise Drake."

"Now you have me even more excited."

"Draco, I'd like to show you how I feel instead of tell you. Can I do that?"

"Harry, you've never asked my permission before."

Harry tackled Draco, shoving him to the bed. He pounced on top of him like a starving lion on a meaty gazelle. His teeth didn't quite sink into Draco's flesh, but Harry's suction left a small dark purple colored mark on his lover's neck. Harry's mouth ventured down Draco's soft torso, placing ginger kisses every inch he came into contact with. Draco's throbbing prick was a mere inch from Harry's mouth. Harry's fingers trailed down Draco's torso, following the path of the kisses. A spark registered each time Harry's fingers touched Draco's flesh, Draco moaned loudly.

"Potter. I need you in me. NOW!"

"Ride me Draco?"

Draco didn't reply he rolled, slamming Harry onto the bed. Draco fumbled for a brief moment before successfully unlatching the button on Harry's trousers. Harry's pants and underwear flew off faster than Draco's clothes had come off. Draco spit on Harry's cock, and his own hand. Time was of the essence. Draco positioned himself over Harry's cock, his own cock dangling a few mere inches in front of Harry's face.

Draco slide down on Harry's cock, being a little loose from their recent activities, Draco wasn't in any pain.

Draco moaned as Harry's thick prick rubbed his prostate on every down stroke. Harry moaned as Draco's ass contracted, squeezing his manhood with a sturdy grip. Harry's free hand roamed to Draco's cock. Jerking Draco off, as he impaled himself on Harry's rigid pole, did have its downside. Draco's orgasm was rapidly approaching.

Draco's head rolled back, as did his eyes. His voice cut the air with a loud _FUCK_ as his body tensed and he slammed down brutally on Harry's cock for one final time. Draco's load shot all over Harry's chest, coating him in his lover's goo. After empting the contents of his balls on Harry's chest Draco rapidly impaled himself on Harry. Wanting to make this the best fuck they had had.

Draco's ass squeezed tightly, the warmth radiating from inside was toying with Harry's head. He was going to cum, and cum soon. Harry moaned Draco's name as his lover slid down, burying Harry's length deep inside. Harry climaxed, his back arched off the bed as his load emptied. Draco's ass, nearly as hungry as his mouth, made short work of the ropes.

Draco cried out, "OH FUCK!"

His second orgasm hit him hard. His body convulsed as his load sprayed onto Harry's already cum soaked.

Harry's cock lay erect buried in the tight confines of Draco's ass.

"What the fuck?" A scared voice screamed.

The boys turned their attention away from each other. Ron, Ron, was standing at the door way.

Harry answered calmly, "What does it look like? I'm shaggin' Malfoy."

Ron's face turned green as the contents of his stomach emptied onto the floor. He ran out the door, nearly tripping as he sprinted down the stairs.

Draco remained frozen on top of Harry. He had just been caught in the act. What if he told someone and word got to his father?

"Drake." Harry said, trying to get his attention.

Draco looked down only to see his reflection in those brilliant green eyes.

"I guess it's time for your surprise. Let me get up please."

Draco stood, cum dripping from his ass. Harry stood from the bed. Walking to his trunk he dug around. He produced a ring box. Draco's mouth dropped.

Draco's mouth dropped further as the box opened. The ring was beautiful. Three large brilliant rubies set in a black band.

"Harry, it's beautiful."

"Draco, although our time together has been a little short. I know, I can spend the rest of my life with you. And I want to do just that. Will you accept this ring, as it symbolizes my love for you?"

"Harry, our time has been well spent. Yes! Yes! I'll take it."

Harry slipped the ring onto Draco's long pale ring finger.

The weight of the world was taken off of Draco's shoulders for the moment. It came crashing back down to him. His father would disinherit him. The Dark Lord would expect him to remain loyal, in the end delivering Harry to him to be killed. Draco started bawling, the tears flowing from his eyes. He was afraid. For another time in his life he had been so close to happiness, only to find it being dangled in front of his face as a toy.

"Harry, I can't." Draco inhaled sharply, "He will force me to deliver you and watch you die."

"Draco, please. That doesn't matter."

"It does Harry."

"No, what matters is the time we can have together."

"I can't."

"Please Draco, even if you have to kill me yourself."

"No Harry. I love you. I couldn't kill you."

"Please Draco, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Harry begged, the tears streaming from behind his glasses.

"Only on one condition."

"What is that?"

"If it comes time for me to deliver you to him, saying you don't beat him overall. Please don't think badly of me. Please don't die knowing I betrayed our love, for a man I have no choice but to serve."

"Draco, I would rather die then watch my friends even strangers die for me. I can agree to all your terms."

"Then I can accept your ring."

* * *

This story is officially over. A romantic twist after the bondage of the last chapter. The ring, however poorly I described it, is based on a real ring I browsed for online just for this story. Message me, and I can send a link or picture of the ring. Thank you for the readership on this story, and hopefully all my stories to come. ~Roger **UPDATE:** The Ring, is my profile image.~Author.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry asked, "What's wrong Draco?"

"I'm still in shock."

"What is there to be shocked about?"

"Things moved so quickly."

"Draco."

"Harry?"

Harry looked lustily into Harry's eyes. He could see that Draco was different on the inside from what he appeared. Behind the blond hair, and rough exterior he was truly a human being. Harry was surprised. Slytherins tended not to have emotions. Draco looked so sad, scared, and lost. Like a kitten looking for his mother. The longer Harry stared into Draco's eyes the more they seemed to open to his brain. In a sudden, Draco's eyes went from sad and lost as they filled with anger, hate, and the usual emotions.

Draco rolled over in a flashing pinning Harry beneath him. Harry's face contorted. Draco eyes bored into Harry's. The hatred transformed into a rare feeling. Harry's eyes dilated as Draco's moist breath tickled the inside of his nose. The scent of the rare spice lingered momentarily. Draco's slips caressed Harry's. Their soft texture teasingly rubbed onto Harry's.

Beneath him, Draco could feel the raven haired boy's erection start to grow. Draco's lips trailed down Harry's body; planting seeds of pleasure as they made supple kisses. Harry squirmed as Draco's lips made contact with his side. Draco took it as a challenge and softly bit in to the soft flesh, causing Harry to jump. Draco made his way down lower, slowly, teasingly, biting and kissing every inch he came across. Draco's lips danced around the base of Harry's erection. Harry looked down as Draco looked up. The feelings that had hid behind Draco's eyes were replaced with the vision of needing to be dominated.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want something more than this?"

"Like what?" Draco asked, he knew what Potter meant.

"Do you want to shag?" Harry asked shyly.

"I want to fuck your little ass." Draco responded.

"Okay, but I get to fuck you when you're done with me."

Harry moaned as Draco's lips slipped over his throbbing prick. Harry wanted fucked. Draco did too.

"Who is doing who first?" Draco asked, letting Harry's member slip from his lips.

"I'd like to do you first."

"Is that so?" Draco teased.

"But I'm game if you want to fuck me first."

Draco wanted to feel Harry beneath him but he also wanted to feel Harry in him. Conflicted was he by the choice, he made the choice of letting Harry fuck him. Gryffindors' were supposed to be trustworthy right?

"You can do me first." Draco said, neither triumphantly or in defeat.

Harry grinned as Draco's head wrapped around what was going on. He had just offered to let Harry Potter fuck him.

Harry asked Draco to stand up on the bed. Harry lay flat on his back, erection pointing in the breeze. Harry cast a spell, Draco felt something slimy cover his hole. The sheen of something wet was visible by the fire light that lit the room. Draco wasn't prepared; he didn't know what it would feel like or if he would like it.

Draco squatted down. He grimaced and nearly leapt up as Harry's cock burrowed into him. He had never felt this much pain before. His initiation as a Death Eater had not even been this painful. He tried retracting from Harry's cock. Only to be greeted by a shooting pain.

Draco gritted his teeth and lowered, he paused, lower, pause, lower, pause. Harry could see the pain in Draco's eyes. The blond didn't let on he was in pain, his eyes told Harry everything he needed to know.

"Draco," Harry's voice cracked, "Stop if it hurts."

Draco looked down at Harry, I want to. The pain isn't too bad."

The sight of pain in Draco's eyes induced a flashback.

_Cedric's body as the curse hit him. His body riddle with pain. In a moment all the pain gone sweet release into death; all gone in the blink of an eye. Another life, snuffed out by the wand that had ended so many other lives. _

The vision ended. Harry was close to tears. There hadn't been a day since his fourth year that he hadn't seen that same scene play out before his eyes. Harry wanted to say something, but Draco looked so at ease now. The pain was gone from behind his eyes. Draco looked graceful. His soft yet bony ass rested upon Harry, although, Draco seemed as light as a feather as he sat there.

The warm sensation of Draco's tight canal enveloped Harry. Moments later Draco was elegantly dancing on Harry's cock. The blonde's movements designed to invoke the most pleasure for them both, were proving hard to resist. Harry's chest heaved with each movement. His back arched several times. His orgasm was nearing.

"Draco," Harry moaned between breaths, "I'm gonna cum."

"Cum in me Potter." Draco responded in a whisper.

Draco's dance drew more pleasure for them both. Harry's back arched off the bed, lifting him and Draco. His body tightened. His breathing ceased momentarily. Harry's orgasm ripped through him. His load shot deep into Draco's warm canal. Draco's own climax savagely climbed from him. The boy's frozen in the moment of climax. Harry's load was larger than that of any other he had ever had. The same was to be said for Draco. Harry's back no longer arched as he fell into the plush warm of the bed. Draco fell with him, his cum dripping off his cock, the majority of his load on Harry's heaving chest.

Draco sat there as Harry's cock softened. As he rose from Harry, some of Harry's load dripped out. Draco lay down beside Harry in the bed. Draco curled into Harry's sweaty, heaving chest. The boy's were greeted by sleep. For the first time in a long time no scenes played behind Harry's eyes. The feeling of Draco's body next to him was an extreme comfort. He slept. Draco slept. The feeling of Harry next to him took his mind away from the task he was going to have to perform later on that year. The two failed attempts, the near murders of two of his fellow students, weighed heavily on his mind recently. Draco knew Lord Voldermort had selected him of this task because he knew he would fail, like his father before him.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I said last night, sadly I got lazy. I tried for tonight, it stormed and I couldn't post due to lack of internet connection. Here it is the third and final chapter will be ready for posting soon. It will be posted depending on your cooperation as the reader. Reviews, Favorites, Follows, or Messages at a total of at least 5, will result in prompt posting. 4 or below of the preceding and the third and final chapter will be delayed until such time that 5 is attained.~Author.

p.s. . . I'm not trying to be hostile and threaten story suspension. I would just like to feel like I'm not wasting your time or space on this website.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke a few hours later thankfully there weren't any classes that day. Both boys would be missed by their houses. People would worry considering the feud between Draco and Harry. They'd almost be at war blaming each other for the disappearance of their housemate. Harry looked lustily at the still sleeping Draco. He looked even more beautiful then Harry remembered him last night. The weight of his task wasn't on his shoulders as he slept.

Draco woke as Harry shuffled in the bed. He thought that he would wake up to find Harry gone; for all of the previous events to be a clever hoax. Draco's eyes adjusted to the light coming from the windows that hadn't been there before.

The room was exactly like his bed chambers at the manor. Right down to the stain in the carpet where Draco had vomited the night after learning of his father's arraignment. Draco had never grown close to his father, as many other Slytherins hadn't either. The cold disposition, and the need to prove himself worthy to get attention and his love, left Draco clinging to his mother.

His eyes fully adjusted to the incoming light. Two green eyes gazed back at him. Harry potter lay naked in his bed. The events had happened. Draco was relieved, he had wanted Harry for a long time and he finally had him.

Realizing Draco was now awake prompted Harry to say, "Good morning sunshine."

Draco groaned, "Good morning."

"You should really go back to bed. You're much more handsome when you're asleep." After a short pause he added, "Like you're in a whole other world."

"If only you knew the half of it." Draco replied as he stretched, trying to shake off sleep.

"I could know if you told me." Harry replied.

"Potter. Please tell me we didn't just sleep together as a form of espionage." Draco's voice was near cracking.

"Draco, I thought you could trust me." Harry replied, "Open myself up for who I really am, but you accuse me of spying. I don't think I can trust you. Can I or can't I?"

The slight whimper in Harry's voice echoed in Draco's head. The words assaulted him repeatedly. Sobs wracked Draco as the tears fell down his face. He had put himself in vulnerable position and he was growing more vulnerable by the second. He tried to stop the tears. His eyes wouldn't listen. He had cracked. The years of mental blocks, abuse, and his more recent tasks were behind the tears; all of his restraint gone in the matter of a few words.

Harry wanted to wrap Draco in his embrace but wasn't sure whether he shouldn't or whether he should just leave. Harry thought to himself, _Fuck it. He needs someone._ Harry wrapped Draco in his arms, using kind words to try and mend the broken Draco.

Harry's arms wrapping around him, the kind words. Draco knew then he could trust him.

"Harry." Draco stuttered between sobs, "I trust you."

Harry was relieved he opened up, and he had chosen the right person to open up to.

"Drake," Harry replied using the name only Draco's mother used, "I trust you too."

Draco's tears fell heavier. He had finally found someone in this world, other than his mother, who cared about him.

Draco lay crying for what seemed like days. His sobs and tears didn't stop. Harry decided to put an end to the tears. His fingers tickled Draco's firm yet soft torso. The blond laughed. The tears faded as Draco's laughs grew louder and louder.

Draco sighed, "Harry stop. Please."

Harry stopped his grin not fading. Draco cuddled into Harry's side. The Slytherin's warm breath tickled Harry's flesh. Harry lay, being the comforting one for a change.

"Draco." Harry asked kindly, "Are you going to fuck me or not?"

"In due time Harry." Draco replied with a devilish grin.

"I hope due time is within the next ten minutes."Harry stated.

"Horny Potter?" Draco teased.

"Yes. . . Draco." Harry pleaded.

Harry reached down and took Draco's cock into his hand. The feeling of the one person he completely loved touching his cock once again, sent shivers up Draco's back. Draco shivered. The room was blazing warm, Harry didn't know of the impact he had on this boy's body. Well, he did. Draco's cock grew. Harry's grip spread as the swollen prick stretched his hand, and soon his ass. Harry bent down to take Malfoy's swollen inches into his mouth. The heat radiated from his crotch. The scent of cum, sweat, and saliva engulfed Harry.

"Potter. You ready?" Draco asked.

"I am as ready as one can be." Harry replied, letting Draco's prick slip from his mouth.

Draco stood at the edge of the bed gesturing for Harry to move closer. Harry scooted to the edge of the bed. He lay on his back ready to accept whatever Draco was to deal out. Harry didn't want to be anywhere but here, he was caught in the moment.

Draco smeared a generous amount of the lubricant on Harry's puckered hole. The Gryffindor Golden Boy was going to be tight. After smearing some of the same substance on his cock Draco pressed his erection against the soon to be penetrated virgin hole. Harry drew in a sharp breath as Draco's thick member passed through the opening. The pain wasn't anything he hadn't felt before. Harry breathed through this pain, the same way he breathed through the pain constantly inflicted upon him by his scar. Draco wasn't playing nice. He had one thing on his mind as he slammed the length of himself into Harry. Harry gasped as Draco let his full length rest for a brief moment. The pain, only comparable to being cut in half, was near bringing to tears to Harry's eyes. Draco started brutally thrashing in and out of Harry's once virgin, still tight, orifice. Draco, however rough, was sending Harry on an immaculate pleasure trip. Harry's head swam in the river of chills Draco sent every time he slammed in. Draco was enjoying himself just as much as Harry was; his climax was nearing.

Draco's face contorted with pain as his body tightened. His breath suspended as he shot his load deep into Harry. Harry's own orgasm raped his body, as his fingers tore into Draco's flesh, leaving minuscule streams of glossy, satin red. Draco moaned in pain and pleasure. His cock withdrew from Harry's hole as he collapsed on the bed.

Both exhausted they stared at the canopy above the bed reliving their climaxes over the past few hours. Seeing each other's facial expressions made the pair laugh. The look on Draco's face in particular made Harry laugh harder than he had in months. At least since Sirius died.

"Draco, do you love me?" Harry asked, fearing the answer would be no.

"Only if you love me." Draco replied.

"Well then we're madly in love aren't we?" Harry asked.

"I believe so."

"So what's going to happen when we leave this room?"

"I fear, we're going to have to pretend to hate each other again."

"It's just pretend, Drake." Harry said affectionately.

The boys got dressed and braced themselves to leave the safety and comfort of the room. They opened the door to find the hallway devoid of life. They snuck out holding hands.

"Draco, meet me here every night at midnight." Harry whispered.

"I'll find a way Harry." Draco whispered back.

"Dra –Malfoy. I love you. Good bye."

"Bye Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight Saturday night, or Sunday morning? The time wasn't an issue for Harry as he snuck out of the Gryffindor common room to meet his lover. The walk to the seventh floor wasn't too long, although the risk was extreme with Snape possibly lurking around every corner. The adrenaline coursed through Harry's body, creating the optical and audible illusions that were to haunt him. He heard footsteps coming in his direction. He dashed behind a tapestry that floated by a wall on his near right. The footsteps, nothing attached to them. Or where they just an item created by his overactive brain?

Down the hall a little distance Draco was sneaking along the wall. Harry was sneaking along the same wall in the dim light they ran into each other. Prompting Harry's sudden withdrawal of his wand, his curse hit the person.

"Stupify!" Harry screamed; his voice comparable to a crack of thunder on the quiet prairie.

Harry walked further down the hall to see who he had hit. He gasped in horror. Draco Malfoy lay on the floor. Their chance for escape was quickly diminishing, Snape was closing in and fast! Harry wrapped his arms through Draco's, picking him up. He drug Draco in front of the door three times thinking of their meetup earlier. The door opened, not a moment too soon. Severus Snape had just turned the corner he was not very far away at all. Harry opened the door and drug Draco into the room on the other side. The door shut quietly as result of Harry's carefulness. The door sealed on the outside, leaving Snape puzzled as he walked past it scratching his head strewn in greasy black hair. He mumbled a few choice words and continued down the hall.

Harry said calmly, although the emotion was in his voice like poison, "Reneverate."

Draco's eyes opened. He wondered what happened. He was a bit ticked when Harry explained that he had stunned him, thinking he was someone else. Harry tried apologizing, his attempts were vane. Draco wasn't going to listen any time soon.

"Draco. . . Please." Harry pleaded.

"Fuck off Potter!" Draco screamed in response, his fragile frame twitching as he leapt off the bed and headed for the door.

"Draco. No, I didn't do it on purpose." Harry replied, nearly in tears.

"No mercy," Draco said as he pointed his wand at Harry, "Petrificus Totalus."

The body bind curse hit Harry dead on, he froze stiff as a plank and fell to the floor. Draco crossed the room; knowing perfectly well that Harry could hear him.

Draco's voice filled with lust, "Now I'm gonna have my way with you Potter."

Harry would have agreed, even if he weren't in this state. But whatever, Draco wanted some fun in 'raping' him. That was okay. Draco removed Harry's clothes with a flick of his wand. Draco laughed. The sound reverted throughout the room, something like a bad horror film.

Draco grinned from ear to ear; His erection growing in his pants at the sight of the defenseless golden boy. Mentally Harry knew what was coming and hoping that he could at least feel it. Draco's flicked elegantly as Harry rose to his feet, still frozen. Draco walked over to Harry, cross examining the boy. He looked better now than he had the hours previously. Draco's own clothes came off. Draco's erection bobbed with every step he took.

Another flick of his wand had Harry bent over; exposing his ass. Another flick of Draco's wand and Harry was tied to the wall instead. Unsure if Harry would be able to feel anything he was bound, Draco undid the curse.

"Now Harry," Draco said, his voice sweeter than candy, "you're going to be my little bitch. Understood."

"Yes." Harry stated.

"Yes what?" Draco demanded, his wand slashed; Harry's ass shown a big red welt.

Harry whimpered, "Yes Sir!"

"That's better bitch." Draco said with the authority in his voice.

Draco spanked Harry's ass. Harry internally vowed his revenge as Draco smacked his ass again. Draco spread Harry's ass cheeks, exposing the whole that had been so tight the last time they met. Draco spit loudly, the sound audible and the feeling of the saliva in his crack made Harry excited. Draco positioned himself behind Harry. Pressing his cock against Harry's hole, he edged in slowly, hoping it was painfully tight. His hopes were reality; Harry's hole seemed tighter than what it was earlier. Draco rammed into Potter's ass brutally trying to cause as much pain as possible.

Each of Draco's brutal thrusts was followed by a loud smack as his hand struck Harry's already sore bottom. Both boys moaned in ecstasy. Harry's cock swung between his legs, begging for release, seething in pleasure. Draco's smacks lessened as the name calling started. Fag, Bitch, and Whore were the three most popular. They were issued to inflict pain, but they only brought Harry closer to the edge.

"Fuck me harder Sir!" Harry begged.

Draco responded by slamming in Harry's ass harder and harder. Harry's hole had been bleeding for a little while, nothing serious but the blood trickled around the sides of Draco's cock. Draco himself was coming close to climax. Draco's hand grabbed Harry's hair, yanking brutally hard. Draco pulled Harry's hair harder as his load erupted from deep inside him. Filling Harry's ass and mixing with the small stream of blood. Harry moaned as the feeling of Draco's wet cream entered him.

Draco's hands flipped Potter around. Using his wand Harry was struck a by a spell that caused him some pain, it wasn't the Cruicatus Curse, but it was nearly as bad. Harry screamed. Draco laughed evilly as he stared at Harry's erection.

"Hmm. . . Potter I don't know if I should let you cum." Draco sneered.

The pressure was starting to build in Harry's balls. It was almost unbearable.

"Sir please!" Harry begged.

Draco loved being in control over Harry. He laughed once more as one of his long pale fingers reached out and caressed Harry's throbbing cock.

"Why should I let you? Huh. . . Potter?" Draco loved every moment.

"Please Sir!" Harry said more desperately.

Draco caved letting his pale hands wrap around Harry's cock he stroked it slowly. Harry moaned loudly. Only a few seconds before the sound of Harry's load hitting the floor echoed in the room.

"Thank you sir!" Harry smiled.

Draco released Harry from his chains. Harry knew he would get Draco back but not just yet. They fell asleep in the safe comfortable bed; once again wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

I tried my best to make a little bonus chapter for you people who commented. I guess I went a little buts with the bondage theme, but oh well, it works.~Author of Content


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's Surprise

Draco had flogged him, spanked him, and defiled him, although the last one is to be protested because they were going to be defiling each other anyway. Harry planed his revenge accordingly. He just had trouble with the issue of pulling it off.

Draco's soft delicate body was etched into Harry's mind. The soft curves, the soft muscle, the delicate ornate features, and none of this had changed as their sex took a sadistic type of turn, Draco's eyes remained steely gray. The coldness in Draco's eyes was unbelievably false, he knew he was hurting Harry and it was hurting him slowly; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hurt anyone else, only himself.

Harry decided to enact his revenge one morning after nearly a month's time had gone by, but the shallow scars were still there. The cracking of the whip on his back side haunted Harry. The thrill he and Draco had felt that day was amazing. He didn't want to hurt Draco. He just wanted to take things to the next extreme.

"Draco." Harry said.

"Good morning lovely." Draco replied his eyes opening, arms stretching, and his face shaking off which ever Never-Land he had traveled to.

"Wait a second. . ." Draco stammered as he looked around, he was in his room in the Slytherin Dorms.

"What's wrong Drake?" Harry asked.

"How did you get in?" Draco asked, genuinely surprised.

"Through the front door." Harry's voice teased with sarcasm, "Nice underwear drawer by the way."

"You went through my things? Invaded my dorm? And managed to slip past every Slytherin as you did so?" Draco said his face going from pale white to nearly dark red, "No wonder they call you the chosen one."

"Now are you just going to lay there or are you going to let me fuck your brains out like last night?" Harry asked, the amusement was detectable in his voice.

"Not here Potter someone will hear."

"How about here?" Harry asked as the room changed before them. They were in the Gryffindor common room.

"I like this more." Draco teased, "Not so cold and depressing."

"Come Draco," Harry said holding out his hand, "Let's go see it in person, it's a lot better."

Draco reluctantly took Harry's hand. They walked from the room, turning down the hall. They carefully made their way to The Fat Lady's portrait that acted as the gate.

"Draco cover ears, turn around, and count down from one-hundred out loud." Harry insisted.

"100, 99, 98, 97, 96 . . ." Draco counted.

"You can turn around now." Harry laughed as his hand lingered on Draco's jaw line.

Harry led Draco through the portrait hole. Welcome to Gryffindor Common Room population, you and I.

"Where is everyone at?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Everywhere except here."

Harry led Draco up the winding stairs.

"So communal. How do you get any privacy?"

"There isn't much, we know nearly everything about each other. That's where the trust and loyalty comes in."

Draco was amazed. Slytherins could be thrown further than trusted.

"So you guys just have big circle jerks?" Draco asked.

"We have, in the past."

Draco grimaced at the thought of seeing Ron Weasel naked stroking himself. Harry easily recognized the look.

"Draco, it's not completely like that."

Just the thought of a naked Weasel made Draco's stomach lurch. If Harry wasn't standing beside him with his arm wrapped around his waist, Draco would have sprinted out of there after hurling on Ron's bed.

"Harry, I just don't like the thought of it."

"Draco, it's nothing to be disgruntled over." Harry paused, "He'd be disgusted about what we've done, and what we're going to do."

"I didn't realize what we have been doing was wrong." Draco teased.

"Because it isn't." Harry fired back.

"This is wrong." Draco said as he locked lips with Harry.

"This is right." Harry said as he broke the kiss and grabbed Draco's nearly tented crotch.

"Then this is completely right." Draco said slipping his hand into Harry's trousers firmly grasping the monster that lay in wait.

Draco was naked before he could blink an eye; His pale body seeming to sparkle in the sunlight that crept through the window. His grey eyes shone brightly with the reflection of his lover standing in front of him.

The new view of Draco made Harry's heart skip a beat. Draco's nipples pink and engorged, from the slight chill in room. Draco's cock jumping as it throbbed, precum seeping from the pink tip, collecting in small droplets as it fell on the floor.

Harry no longer knew if he could follow through with what he had planned. Harry decided he would go through with his plan, not as revenge but as a new medium and for the pleasure trip.

"Draco. There is something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Well. It's about your surprise."

"I didn't know I was getting something."

"That's the idea of a surprise Drake."

"Now you have me even more excited."

"Draco, I'd like to show you how I feel instead of tell you. Can I do that?"

"Harry, you've never asked my permission before."

Harry tackled Draco, shoving him to the bed. He pounced on top of him like a starving lion on a meaty gazelle. His teeth didn't quite sink into Draco's flesh, but Harry's suction left a small dark purple colored mark on his lover's neck. Harry's mouth ventured down Draco's soft torso, placing ginger kisses every inch he came into contact with. Draco's throbbing prick was a mere inch from Harry's mouth. Harry's fingers trailed down Draco's torso, following the path of the kisses. A spark registered each time Harry's fingers touched Draco's flesh, Draco moaned loudly.

"Potter. I need you in me. NOW!"

"Ride me Draco?"

Draco didn't reply he rolled, slamming Harry onto the bed. Draco fumbled for a brief moment before successfully unlatching the button on Harry's trousers. Harry's pants and underwear flew off faster than Draco's clothes had come off. Draco spit on Harry's cock, and his own hand. Time was of the essence. Draco positioned himself over Harry's cock, his own cock dangling a few mere inches in front of Harry's face.

Draco slide down on Harry's cock, being a little loose from their recent activities, Draco wasn't in any pain.

Draco moaned as Harry's thick prick rubbed his prostate on every down stroke. Harry moaned as Draco's ass contracted, squeezing his manhood with a sturdy grip. Harry's free hand roamed to Draco's cock. Jerking Draco off, as he impaled himself on Harry's rigid pole, did have its downside. Draco's orgasm was rapidly approaching.

Draco's head rolled back, as did his eyes. His voice cut the air with a loud _FUCK_ as his body tensed and he slammed down brutally on Harry's cock for one final time. Draco's load shot all over Harry's chest, coating him in his lover's goo. After empting the contents of his balls on Harry's chest Draco rapidly impaled himself on Harry. Wanting to make this the best fuck they had had.

Draco's ass squeezed tightly, the warmth radiating from inside was toying with Harry's head. He was going to cum, and cum soon. Harry moaned Draco's name as his lover slid down, burying Harry's length deep inside. Harry climaxed, his back arched off the bed as his load emptied. Draco's ass, nearly as hungry as his mouth, made short work of the ropes.

Draco cried out, "OH FUCK!"

His second orgasm hit him hard. His body convulsed as his load sprayed onto Harry's already cum soaked.

Harry's cock lay erect buried in the tight confines of Draco's ass.

"What the fuck?" A scared voice screamed.

The boys turned their attention away from each other. Ron, Ron, was standing at the door way.

Harry answered calmly, "What does it look like? I'm shaggin' Malfoy."

Ron's face turned green as the contents of his stomach emptied onto the floor. He ran out the door, nearly tripping as he sprinted down the stairs.

Draco remained frozen on top of Harry. He had just been caught in the act. What if he told someone and word got to his father?

"Drake." Harry said, trying to get his attention.

Draco looked down only to see his reflection in those brilliant green eyes.

"I guess it's time for your surprise. Let me get up please."

Draco stood, cum dripping from his ass. Harry stood from the bed. Walking to his trunk he dug around. He produced a ring box. Draco's mouth dropped.

Draco's mouth dropped further as the box opened. The ring was beautiful. Three large brilliant rubies set in a black band.

"Harry, it's beautiful."

"Draco, although our time together has been a little short. I know, I can spend the rest of my life with you. And I want to do just that. Will you accept this ring, as it symbolizes my love for you?"

"Harry, our time has been well spent. Yes! Yes! I'll take it."

Harry slipped the ring onto Draco's long pale ring finger.

The weight of the world was taken off of Draco's shoulders for the moment. It came crashing back down to him. His father would disinherit him. The Dark Lord would expect him to remain loyal, in the end delivering Harry to him to be killed. Draco started bawling, the tears flowing from his eyes. He was afraid. For another time in his life he had been so close to happiness, only to find it being dangled in front of his face as a toy.

"Harry, I can't." Draco inhaled sharply, "He will force me to deliver you and watch you die."

"Draco, please. That doesn't matter."

"It does Harry."

"No, what matters is the time we can have together."

"I can't."

"Please Draco, even if you have to kill me yourself."

"No Harry. I love you. I couldn't kill you."

"Please Draco, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Harry begged, the tears streaming from behind his glasses.

"Only on one condition."

"What is that?"

"If it comes time for me to deliver you to him, saying you don't beat him overall. Please don't think badly of me. Please don't die knowing I betrayed our love, for a man I have no choice but to serve."

"Draco, I would rather die then watch my friends even strangers die for me. I can agree to all your terms."

"Then I can accept your ring."

* * *

This story is officially over. A romantic twist after the bondage of the last chapter. The ring, however poorly I described it, is based on a real ring I browsed for online just for this story. Message me, and I can send a link or picture of the ring. Thank you for the readership on this story, and hopefully all my stories to come. ~Roger


End file.
